spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-24
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Dave O'Neil, Antoinette Halloran, Ron Sexsmith, Jake Shimabukuro, Guests: Hamish Blake, Dave O'Neil, Antoinette Halloran, Ron Sexsmith, Jake Shimabukuro Official description Episode Thirty Five (24/09/2008) Our special guests this week are Canadian singer songwriter Ron Sexsmith, comedian Dave O'Neil, acclaimed Australian soprano Antoinette Halloran and reigning ghosting champion Hamish Blake. Be sure to watch the end of the show for a stellar performance by Ukulele virtuoso Jake Shimabukuro. Myf's Team Canadian singer songwriter [http://www.ronsexsmith.com/ Ron Sexsmith] has been described as the music world's best kept secret. He won a Juno award for songwriter of the year in 2005, is admired and respected by such names as Bob Dylan and Radiohead, and has been described by Elton John as having the voice of an angel. Ron was 17 years old when he started playing at a bar, the Lion's Tavern, in his hometown. It's here that he gained a reputation as a "The One-Man Jukebox" for his ability for playing requests. Ron's latest release and ninth album is Exit Strategy of the Soul. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a member of the Spicks and Specks family. In 2007 he released his fourth book 'Everything Tastes Better Crumbed', written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. Dave's current gig is the breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 alongside Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. Alan's Team Antoinette Halloran is an acclaimed Australian soprano who has performed with the Hong Kong Philharmonic and The Sydney Symphonia, accompanied Elvis Costello and the Brodsky Quartet, and has just released her first album entitled Puccini Romance. Antionette graduated from the VCA and completed an Honours Degree in music from the University of Melbourne. Since graduating she has showcased her talents on various productions. Most recently, Antoinette sung the part of Gianetta in the Gondoliers and Johanna in Sweeney Todd for Opera Australia. Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, The Hamish & Andy Show is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, their constantly finding new ways to entertain their listeners. Hamish has become somewhat of a regular on Thank God You're Here and has a regular spot with Andy on Rove. Hamish and Andy just returned from the Olympics in Beijing where they competed in some events of their own - Fake event scalping, Judo time trial and one we won't even mention... Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes